Once Upon a Time: Chronicle of Xerxes Wills
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: Xerxes Wills awakes up in a hospital since her previous foster parents along with her suffering from a car accident. Regina plans on adopting the little girl as her own but Emma refuses and decides to adopt the orphan teen into her family. With Xerxes Wills, now Eva Swam; she lives a normal life until her powers are activated. Alternate Sasuke X Eva Swam


**Once Upon A Time: Chronicle of Xerxes Wills**

_Xerxes Wills awakes up in a hospital with no memory since her previous foster parents along with her suffer a car accident. Regina plans on adopting the little girl as her own but Emma refuses and decides to adopt the orphan teen into her family...With Xerxes Wills now as Xerxes Swan, she lives a normal life in Storybrook until a accident at the Pawnshop causes her powers to come into light. Along with her birth parents! But who are they exactly?  
_

* * *

Xerxes Wills slowly opened her eyes to a group of people; two woman and three males. She didn't know what was going on besides the fact she was in a lot of pain and didn't know why. But she slowly got up and one of the woman held her hand "Hey, easy. You and your parents suffered a terrible car accident on the side of the road..." She had long curly blond hair and hazel eyes which were full with worry.

"To..be truly honest, they...are my foster parents." She gave her a shocked look "They..weren't very kind to me either." She coughed as the woman rubbed her head but a man walked up to the hospital bed. He had short brown hair and brown eyes; something about him didn't feel right...But he held something in his hands, a quill and ink. "Can hold this for me, deary?" She blinked at him but she did it anyway.

Suddenly the ink began to glow rainbow as the quill began to draw on her right hand which wasn't really that scary since she had seen worse. But then the quill began on the wall until it spell out:

Mantio maNikzae

The words were mixed up but the quill began to draw on her right hand before suddenly as the quill began writing on her right arm which was completely exposed and bandaged...The ink began to form Kanji:

**四代目火影 娘**

"What is going on there?" A woman with short black hair and brown eyes stormed into the room and caused the quill and ink to fall on the ground but quickly, Xerxes quickly caught the quill with one hand and the ink with the other. So fast, everyone could see that as nothing but a blur. She blinked at her new ability as did everyone as she glanced at the Kanji on her right arm as everyone filed out of the room and Dr. Whale came in.

**Outside**

"What the hell was that, Gold? Do you want everyone's cover to be exposed?" Emma yelled but Gold shrugged it off "If you notice, some Native Americans/Black doesn't have bright blue eyes and blond hair." Everyone went silent as they look through the window, Gold was right. A Native American with blond hair and blue eyes were rare unless she was Cherokee. "Plus, I got a lot of information from the quill and ink and the results... This girl indeed has magical properties."

Then, Dr. Whale walked towards them "I had to break the news to her. Her foster parents didn't survived the operation..."

* * *

"What?" David spoke "Her parents weren't able to survive the operation to get the small parts of glass of their body...It is a miracle that she even that a car that was flip over. But someone has to her legal parent."

Regina paused before saying "I will be her legal parent." Almost immediately, Gold answered "No."

"What?" Gold put his hand up and paused to gather his thoughts "Regina, after that test with the quill and ink; I know the child's magic properties are far greater than mine and yours along with the fact that they were be unstable and uncontrollable as well." Emma nodded "If what the quill and ink wrote on the wall and her right arm is true, she needs a strong parent to guide her especially after that car accident. I take her."

Everyone looked at Emma surprised "Emma, you already have Henry to take care of." Snow exclaimed and Emma shrugged "I know but I can handle it." She walked into the girl's hospital room and watched the girl got up to look at her "I suppose you got the news about your adoptive parents..." She lowered her head "Yay, I heard from the doctor..."

"But I have good news, though. You are going to be living with me and my son, Henry." She gave a confused look "You have a son...How old is he?"

"10 years old. How old are you?" She shook her head with her hand on her forehead "Well, I am 15 years old..." Emma pat her head "That means you will be Henry's older sister!" She chuckled before the ink on her right arm began to glow and the words began to move:

Mantio Manikzae - Mainto mNaikaze

"What is going on?" Emma said before she saw her eyes were dull and showed no shine. "Hey, kid! KID!" She blinked and looked at Emma "What is your name?"

"Xerxes Wills."

* * *

**Like the story? Good. Oh FYI this is indeed a crossover between Once Upon A Time and Naruto! I hope you like it because this is my first Once Upon A Time story!  
**


End file.
